Well of All Things
Diego became known as the Left Hand and gathered the children of his fellow soldiers: Midnight's Fire, Bloodstrike, Smiling Tiger, and Silk Fever. He had to force Night Thrasher for him to join. The six of them became known as the Folding Circle and went to the cult's temple in Cambodia to confront Tai, but the New Warriors arrived soon after. Tai later explained the origins of the cult to both teams. Left Hand revealed to them that the original end of the prophecy was that the children of the pact would enter the Well and gain omnipotence, but this went against Tai's plan who wanted the power for herself. Tai's original plan was to sacrifice the Folding Circle to the Well of All Things, but at some point had decided to sacrifice the Warriors instead and keep the Folding Circle as her avatars of world domination. Night Thrasher kills Tai to prevent her from dropping his friends into the well and Nova leaves Left Hand to drop to his death and he too falls into the well and seemingly perishes. As a result of this the Well of All Things imploded and took the temple with it. Later Silhouette was sent into the past by the villain the Sphinx. There Silhouette met her grandmother as a young girl in Cambodian temple. Even as a young girl Tai was plotting to seize power and demanded Silhouette help her eliminate Tai's young rival Chei-Lin. Silhouette dumped her young grandmother in the Well, reasoning that this would not affect her own future but rather create an alternate timeline without Tai. Many years later, the Well of All Things was revealed to be tied to a concept called the Wellspring of Power. Apparently there are several other pinpoints all over the globe that access multiple dimensions, and supposedly this is the source of various super beings powers on earth. Through a series of machinations, Baron Helmut Zemo seized control of this energy and used it to defeat the Grandmaster. Songbird, not trusting the Baron, betrayed him, using the Well to send him hurtling back in time. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = Tai, Miyami, other brides of the Dragon's Breath cult, Chei-Lin, numerous others | Notes = * There are cults that have sprung up around the other Wellsprings all over the world. One was in Turkey, and another in China. | Trivia =* Only 5 of the 6 daughters of the Dragon's Breath are accounted for. It's unknown if the sixth bride ever mated and gave birth to a child of the pact. *Daryl Taylor's brief exposure to the Well (a few weeks' worth) may have led him to pass down mutant genes to his sons even though he did not mate with one of the brides. His son Dwayne with his wife Melody has a gene for psionic protection, and his illegitimate son Donyell from a one-night stand has bioelectric powers. * Scorch may be another Child of the Pact. Silk Fever was orphaned as a child and did not know who her parents were. Tommy and Theary/Min Li both share the same surname and both have flame powers. | Links = }} Category:Power Bestowal Category:Energy